


Una normale settimana nel 98° Distretto

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Qualcuno si diverte a disegnare peni su -beh, su tutto.





	Una normale settimana nel 98° Distretto

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: commedia

 

### Lunedì:

IL CASO: Sono due settimane che, a giorni alterni, beni comuni, come edifici usati dai vigili del fuoco e dalla polizia, come automobili blu e mezzi pubblici, strade e cassette della posta, sono state trovate vandalizzate. Un pene disegnato sopra. Gigante. Enorme. Verde. Disegnato sempre nello stesso modo, con uno schizzo sulla punta, come se lo facesse di proposito. Dovrebbe essere un caso semplice. E forse lo è anche. Alla fine, i casi di vandalismo che gli passano sono tutti molto simili. La mente umana, per quanto incredibile possa essere, si ritrova a utilizzare sempre gli stessi schemi, in un gruppo di persone. E Bruce crede che questo non sia un caso tanto diverso. Non sbaglia.  
  
Non è difficile trovare un piccolo vandalo e farlo pagare per le proprie azioni. Se è questo quello che deve fare per ripagare le sue azioni, lo può anche fare, non è un problema così grande. E, parlando del teppista... alla fine, queste sono macchie che si possono lavare via, non ha dato fuoco a nulla. Non è niente di troppo grave per andare in galera. Non è niente di così poco grave da non meritare un detective che segua il caso. E si deve trattare per forza di un bambino, visto il campo d'azione ristretto e la qualità della vernice. Beh. Un bambino, o un disoccupato. Muoversi a Brooklyn è costoso, anche coi mezzi pubblici, però, ed è probabile che chiunque non abbia un lavoro preferisca muoversi a piedi.  
  
Bruce si porta entrambe le mani sulle labbra, posando i gomiti sulla scrivania del lavoro. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile. Qualche spostamento. Una ramanzina. Una visita al tribunale dei minori. E una marea di documenti da compilare. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile. È interessante come siano prese di mira solo, o meglio, _per lo più_ macchine della polizia, e così anche gli autobus usati dai distretti e i cartelli di promozione.  
  
Un bambino o un disoccupato che ha qualche conto in sospeso con la polizia. Quindi forse -forse davvero un disoccupato.  
  
LUOGO DEI DELITTI: Quartiere di Gravesend, tra la sesta strada e Stillwell. Tra tante stazioni delle metro, in posti in cui è difficile nascondersi. È anche vero che tra quelle strade non cammina quasi mai nessuno, durante la giornata, e che la zona sembra animarsi di vita soltanto quando tramonta il sole. Il che vuol dire che il vandalo disegna peni durante il pomeriggio.  
  
Bruce si gratta un sopracciglia e fa una smorfia. Dovrebbe appostarsi per le strade nel pomeriggio, dopo pranzo, prima di quella cosa che va tanto di moda adesso… quell'happy hour, o roba così. E non dovrebbe essere un problema, se il vandalo fosse un disoccupato. Dovrebbe essere un problema se invece fosse un bambino, come continua a pensare.  
  
La sola vista di un adulto lo spaventerebbe. Bruce non vuole spaventare un bambino.  
  
Posa la testa su una mano e sospira, allungando un braccio per afferrare la sua tazza di caffè. Che è stata riempita. E questo è davvero strano. Quindi arriccia il naso e si guarda intorno.  
  
Thor lo saluta con la mano, col suo enorme sorriso, dalla sua scrivania, mentre la sua maglietta, stirata sui suoi muscoli, chiede pietà, neanche sperasse di non venire distrutta da un'altra flessione di un braccio. L'idea fa ridere Bruce, che alza la tazza e gli dice, con un pessimo labiale, grazie. E Thor alza una spalla.  
  
Rimangono così per un po'. Bruce sulla sua scrivania vicino alla finestra all'angolo opposto da quello in cui si trova Thor. E Thor alle spalle ha la sala relax, in mezzo a loro davvero tanti detective che stanno lavorando a caso seri. Ed eppure si guardano negli occhi. Da lontano. Mentre Bruce posa entrambe le mani sulla tazza, per poi portarla alle sue labbra e sorridere anche se con quel suo sorriso piccolo e…  
  
“Non di nuovo” borbotta Clint, buttandosi sulla scrivania, allungando il braccio verso la sua lampadina, come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa e attirando l'attenzione di Bruce, che sbatte le palpebre velocemente e si morde via il sorriso, fingendo di bere. “Non di nuovo” ripete Clint, rotolando verso il pavimento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gli appostamenti sono lunghi e noiosi. A Bruce non è mai capitato di appostarsi per, non sa, trenta minuti, un'oretta. Di solito rimane giorni o notti intere in macchina, da solo, o con qualcuno e non sa quale delle due opzioni è peggiore. Se rimanere solo e sentire se stesso continuare a ripetergli come potrebbe rovinare tutto, un'operazione importante, la sua posizione nel distretto, nella squadra. Non gli piace sentire se stesso parlare. Non gli piace quando è solo e non ha niente su cui concentrarsi per farsi smettere di parlare. Ma a volte non gli piace nemmeno passare troppo tempo con le persone della squadra. Anche se vuole bene a queste persone. Lo rendono nervoso, lo rendono... Gli appostamenti non sono mai brevi. Era dovuto correre ai ripari, quindi.  
  
“Che cosa stai facendo?” chiede, portandosi una ciambella alla bocca. Odia anche questo aspetto di sé. Uno stereotipo del detective che mangia ciambelle e che deve andare sempre in bagno. Alza le sopracciglia, quando Tony alza lo sguardo verso di lui con un punto interrogativo dipinto sul viso. “Tony” lo chiama con la bocca piena e sputa senza volere una briciola sulla guancia di Tony, per poi ridere piano e ricominciare a mangiare.  
  
Tony non fa parte della squadra. Non per davvero, è solo uno dei ragazzi che sono stati puniti, solo uno di quei ragazzi che -non importa. Non lo è per davvero.  
  
Arriccia il naso, passandosi una mano sul viso, ma poi torna a giocherellare coi suoi attrezzi. Tony non fa parte della squadra, perché piuttosto che diventare poliziotto si venderebbe un polmone, cosa che, per la cronaca, ha già provato a fare quando suo padre lo ha cacciato di casa. Fortunatamente è andata male. E ha la testa, secondo il gergo. Tony ha la testa e crea con le mani. E, in un modo strano e familiare e non così triste, è famiglia. “Ti ricordi quel tipo che conosco del Cinquantaduesimo?” gli chiede, abbassando lo sguardo su quello che doveva essere stato un ricevitore.  
  
Bruce non si può distrarre molto. Non può rimanere a guardare Tony giocherellare per molto. Guarda le strade, piuttosto, cerca di rimanere vigile. “Il detective? Il detective del Cinquantaduesimo?” Sì, lo ricorda. Un uomo gentile. Una persona buona. Non sono molte le persone buone. “Kent.” Lo ricorda bene.  
  
“Già sì, lui” borbotta Tony, mordendosi il labbro. “È successa una cosa col suo capitano. Hai presente? Quel capitano -quello multi-premiato o come si dice che tutte le volte che Steve lo vede ai telegiornali ha quella cosa a metà tra la voglia di sfidarlo a duello e anche di baciarlo.” Tony alza la testa e anche i lati delle labbra. “Sarebbe eccitante, in effetti.”  
  
“Tony...” Bruce apre la bottiglietta d'acqua, la seconda, e sospira. “Dai.”  
  
“Sì, beh, però ce lo hai presente, no? Il capitano del Cinquantaduesimo. Il capitano Wayne, con tutte quelle cicatrici sul petto che...” Tony non è tornato a giocare con i suoi attrezzi, continua a guardare in avanti. Si schiarisce la gola, ridacchiando. “Beh, il capitano Wayne ha avuto un piccolo problema e Kent mi ha chiesto se potevo risolverlo.”  
  
“Un piccolo problema?”  
  
“Sì, a quanto pare la sua ricetrasmittente si è accesa in un momento imbarazzante e adesso tutta la sua squadra lo prende in giro, ripetendogli in continuazione che gli vuole bene. Niente di sconcio. Quello sarebbe imperdonabile. Ma il capitano Wayne non si deve sentire molto a suo agio. Stava abbracciando qualcuno e gli ha detto di volergli bene e… Se lo chiedi a me -beh, come potrebbero non gridargli cose del genere? Lo sai che dicono che oltre che molto bello e intelligente e oltre alla divisa, che sai che non fa nemmeno troppo male, è anche una brava persona?” Tony si gira per la prima volta verso Bruce, per poi ridere. “Il suo unico difetto è che ha sei figli.” Fa una pausa drammatica, in attesa di una risposta che non arriva. Allora riprova. “Hai sentito? _Sei_ , Bruce.”  
  
“Sei figli” ripete Bruce automaticamente. Per poi rendersi conto di quello che ha appena ripetuto. “Sei?” chiede con la voce che, suo malgrado, si alza di almeno un'ottava e Tony si tappa un orecchio, allontanandosi da lui, quel poco che la macchina gli permette.  
  
“Sì. Sei figli. Tutti adottati. Pare che il capitano non riesca a non legare coi bambini di strada. Se ci pensi bene, questo è un difetto bello grosso. Da una parte mi sento dire no, sei figli, lo mette immediatamente fuori dal mio radar. Però, dall'altra parte, non so perché il pensiero di lui che è un bravo papà lo rende ancora più attraente.” Arriccia il naso ancora una volta e sospira. “C'è un motivo, dottore, se mi sento così?”  
  
“Devono essere i problemi con la tua figura paterna” risponde Bruce, sorridendo. Poi appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Tony, che a sua volta batte piano la testa contro il finestrino della macchina. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Tra poco scoprirò che a letto mi piace chiamare le persone _papino_ , vuoi vedere?”  
  
“Ti sarebbe potuta andare peggio.”  
  
“Sarei potuto rimanere senza un polmone.”  
  
Appunto. Bruce sbuffa una risata e continua a guardare la strada trafficata. “Sei stato fortunato.” Dovrebbe bere più acqua. E farsi più affari suoi, ma la verità è che... Batte le dita sul volante. “Mi sto chiedendo quanto deve guadagnare un capitano per mantenere sei figli. Come fa? Vivono in un monolocale? Ci sono delle agevolazioni fiscali per le persone con tanti figli? Oh, ma non sarà per questo che lui continua ad adottarne! Magari cerca agevolazioni fiscali! Oh no.”  
  
Tony ride. La situazione è ancora tranquilla, per strada. “Beh, se vuoi ti racconto vita, morte e miracoli del capitano Wayne. Lo posso fare, perché, ugh, potrei aver cercato i suoi profili e il suo nome ovunque e lo sai che io queste informazioni le posso avere quindi... Lui è ricco.” Tony sfrega il pollice contro l'indice. “E prima che mi chiedi che cosa ci fa un tipo ricco in polizia ti dico che è orfano. Incredibile, vero? Cioè. Non ora. Prima. Quando era piccolo. È rimasto orfano. È un capitano apertamente bisessuale e tutti al suo distretto continuano a fare fotomontaggi di lui, mettendo la sua faccia su corpi di uomini muscolosi, che, se lo chiedi a me, non fanno giustizia al suo vero corpo, di cui abbiamo delle foto e... vabbè quindi è ricco.” Alza una spalla. “La sua famiglia lo era abbastanza da non farlo lavorare per forse tutta la vita. Ecco come mantiene sei figli. Anche se, mi pare, che il suo figlio più grande abbia quasi trent'anni.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa. “Fai anche finta di non sapere nomi, luogo e data di nascita? Mi deludi.” Non dovrebbe incoraggiare questo comportamento. Non dovrebbe ridere. Ma non può fare a meno di prenderlo in giro. “Pensavo che ormai sapessi che non puoi fare finta di non avere certe informazioni.”  
  
Tony schiocca la lingua e gli fa l'occhiolino. “Comunque, questo gioiellino è per lui.” Si passa una mano sulla fronte. Deglutisce anche. “Dovevo -devo tantissimi favori a Kent. Tanto vale restituirgliene uno.” Questo lo aggiunge più a bassa voce, un pochino più serio. Prima di alzare una spalla e scrollarsi di dosso quell'espressione che gli si addice troppo poco. “ _Questo_ lo so fare.”  
  
“Vuoi un aiuto?”  
  
Per qualche secondo, Tony non risponde. Si lecca le labbra e torna a giocare coi suoi attrezzi. “Che domanda strana da fare” borbotta. “Lo sai che io ho sempre bisogno del tuo aiuto. Almeno per supporto morale.”  
  
“Quello te lo dà già Rhodey.”  
  
“Quello me lo dà già Rhodey” ripete Tony, annuendo. “Ma staresti davvero molto bene nella divisa da cheerleader. Tu pensaci.”  
  
Di nuovo, c'è silenzio. Bruce non è familiare con le strade di Brooklyn. Non lo era prima. Forse adesso le conosce un po', ma certamente non come potrebbe conoscere le strade della sua città in Ohio. Non sa dove vanno i bambini che non sanno dove altro andare. Non sa quali sono le parti della città in cui tutti vogliono andare, quelle che tutti invece evitano. Non riconosce i nomi degli artisti, di molto poeti che vengono citati sui graffiti. E questa non è prettamente casa sua. Brooklyn è più vicina a essere casa di Tony, anche se lui non sembra volerlo accettare. Però a Bruce questo posto piace abbastanza da non voler scappare.  
  
Ci sono più persone. Ci sono più nuvole e meno sole. C'è più neve. Più colore. Se da piccolo gli avessero chiesto dove avrebbe trovato una casa, non avrebbe mai risposto Brooklyn. Ma uno lavora con quello che ha. E Bruce non se ne lamenta. Potrebbe aver avuto di peggio. È sicuro che non avrebbe avuto di meglio. E il suo lavoro alla polizia è -da scrivania per lo più. E dà protezione sia a lui che a Tony. Non si può proprio lamentare.  
  
La strada davanti a lui è piena di persone. Vanno avanti e indietro. E la macchina della polizia che hanno parcheggiato poco lontano non è stata nemmeno sfiorata dalla maggior parte dei passanti. Forse Bruce ha sbagliato luogo. Forse il vandalo ha deciso di andare a disegnare peni da un'altra parte.  
  
“Ti volevo parlare di una cosa” comincia a dire a bassa voce Tony, grattandosi la guancia con il mignolo. “Sulla ricetrasmittente e il distretto e anche sulla squadra e sul nostro appartamento e su… su davvero parecchie cose perché, ugh, penso che ci siano cose che non -stavo preparandomi il caffè ieri.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce. “Non mi dire” risponde. C'è qualcosa però. Un qualche movimento. Qualcuno con un cappuccio in testa. Sono passati molti bambini col cappuccio, non è questo che lo rende sospetto, è il modo in cui tiene basso il mento, per non farsi vedere in faccia. Come tiene le mani dentro la tasca del maglione. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e si tiene pronto a scendere dalla macchina, con la mano sulla maniglia.  
  
“Sì. Ieri mi stavo facendo il caffè e Kent mi ha chiamato per questa cosa che ti ho detto della ricetrasmittente. E io mi sono detto ehi, la ricetrasmittente la sai aggiustare e migliorare, mi piace questo favore. Non sembrerà nemmeno un favore. E, mentre stavo buttando giù il progetto…”  
  
“Tony” lo interrompe Bruce, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio. “Aspetta. Ci siamo ci siamo.”  
  
Il bambino tra la folla prende una bomboletta di vernice dalla tasca del maglione. E Bruce non può che sospirare una risata davvero molto leggera, prima di aprire lo sportello della macchina, per poter afferrare quel ragazzino e insegnargli che i beni comuni non dovrebbero essere deturpati, soprattutto se di bene pubblico e se...  
  
“Ma quello non è Loki?” chiede Tony, grattandosi il collo, con una smorfia. Bruce si immobilizza immediatamente, un piede fuori dalla macchina e uno dentro. Tony si tira in avanti da dentro la macchina e assottiglia lo sguardo. Bruce fa la stessa cosa. E spera, spera con tutte le sue forze che quel bambino non sia Loki, che non debba fare un richiamo formale a Loki, che Loki non se ne vada in giro per la città a fare il vandalo, mentre suo fratello maggiore, un sergente -oh per l'amor del... Thor lavora. Thor è un sergente e no, Loki non gli farebbe mai una cattiveria del genere. Non lo può fare. No. Non è una cosa che... Poggia parte del peso sul piede fuori dalla macchina, ma non si sente granché in equilibrio sulle sue gambe. Perché...  
  
E il bambino -Loki finisce di disegnare il pene, ci mette più o meno mezzo minuto, ride e va via, scomparendo in mezzo alla folla.  
  
Bruce non ha nemmeno provato a fermarlo. È rimasto immobile. Guarda il vuoto. Si passa una mano sul viso, prima di grugnire. Oh no. Oh no no no.  
  
“Era Loki. È Loki, vero?” Tony ride, tirando su col naso e sistemando il piede sopra il sedile. “Hai appena fatto quella cosa di nepotismo o come si dice, eh. Loki. Deve essere l'età. Anche noi facevamo cose del genere alla sua età, no? No? Non hai mai fatto esplodere le cose. Anche per quello dicevano che ero -passa col tempo, sì, dai. Gliela lascerai passare così? Non credo che puoi. Non ci posso credere che -oh mio dio. Dovresti parlare con i suoi tutori.E quindi... Ora glielo devi dire a Thor, vero? Oh. Questa sì che è divertente.”  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “E perché?” gli chiede, buttandosi di peso sul sedile e stropicciandosi l'occhio con una mano. “Perché dovrebbe essere divertente, dimmi.”  
  
“Perché non devo dirglielo io” risponde allegramente Tony. “Tornando in centrale, possiamo andare a prenderci un bel caffè? Ucciderei per un buon caffè, adesso.”  
  
Bruce sospira, sbatte la testa contro il volante e non risponde.  
  
  
  
  
“Invitalo a cena.”  
  
Clint non vuole fare cambio. Dice che sta lavorando su un caso importante, qualcosa su il traffico di droga e spacciatori fuori dalla scuola e non ha tempo di fare favori alla squadra. E poi, ha aggiunto, vedere Bruce cercare di parlare con Thor di Loki dovrebbe essere divertente. Ha fatto, per chiudere il discorso, quella cosa con la sedia girevole. Ha girato su se stesso e poi si è spinto verso la scrivania di Natasha, per mostrarle alcuni documenti, secondo quello che avevano detto. E questo _non va bene_. Per niente.  
  
Bruce non è nemmeno un detective. Tecnicamente non dovrebbe seguire nessun caso. Tecnicamente dovrebbe aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo seguisse durante ogni suo caso. E ha davvero provato a dirlo a tutti i presenti nella squadra, ma nessuno di loro l stava davvero ascoltando. E si è dovuto tenere il caso. Ovviamente. Si è dovuto tenere -ugh. Detesta tutto questo.  
  
Bruce ancora non capisce che cosa trovino di divertente in tutto questo lui e Tony. A lui, questa situazione non piace per niente. Non gli piace dover mettere in mezzo il suo rapporto con Thor. Non gli piace dover riprendere Loki, perché, davvero, Loki gli fa paura, a volte, e non vorrebbe sognarlo mentre lo cerca di strozzare al buio. Un sogno che prende spunto da qualcosa che può o può non essere realmente successo. Di solito non se ne parla.  
  
Thor è sempre stato gentile con lui. Anche quando non sapeva con quale gentilezza trattarlo, quali parole usare e quali comportamenti evitare. E sono amici, certo, e gli amici parlano di queste cose come -Loki è capitato tra le mani di Thor senza che nessuno di loro se ne rendesse conto. E Bruce ha tante altre responsabilità a cui pensare, per poter mettere il naso in questa situazione. Ha il suo debito economico e morale con la società a cui pensare. E non ha il cuore -non ha _la forza_ di parlare di Loki con Thor. Non di nuovo. Non dopo l'ultima volta.  
  
Bruce sbatte la penna contro i documenti che sta compilando. Un altro modo deve pur esserci. Per difendere l'equilibrio che hanno creato di nuovo, per non pestare i piedi a un amico e non...  
  
“Invitalo a cena” ripete borbottando Tony, con il mento sulla scrivania, giocherellando con un cubo di Rubik. Bruce sobbalza sul posto e ci mette un po' a rendersi conto di trovarsi in ufficio, con Tony davanti e altre quattro scrivanie intorno a loro.  
  
Sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si morde il labbro inferiore. “Che cosa?” chiede a bassa voce, sporgendosi in avanti.  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e distoglie lo sguardo dal cubo. “Di invitare Thor a cena. Secondo me è una cosa che dovreste fare” risponde candidamente. Aggiunge, un po' più a bassa voce: “Ti sta lanciando sguardi strani da quando siamo qui.”  
  
“A proposito.”Bruce ruota gli occhi. “Tu. Cosa ci fai ancora qui?” Sospira e si stropiccia un occhio, stancamente. “Non dovresti star lavorando a cose come -la ricetrasmittente per Kent?”  
  
“La finisco questa sera. Voglio farle per tutta la sua squadra. Cosa pensi? Sono abbastanza gentile, con Kent?” Tony alza un lato delle labbra, e poi lascia cadere la testa di lato, sul braccio che invece è appoggiato sulla scrivania di Bruce. “Ma non voglio stare in laboratorio, oggi. Perché c'è quel tipo che fa consulenza e parla parecchio e tutte le volte sta sui miei progetti come se fossero miele e lui quell'orso che prende il miele -com'è che si chiama?”  
  
“Winnie the Pooh?”  
  
“Forse. Pensavo all'orso Yogi, possibile? Comunque. Come uno di loro. Qual è il più minaccioso tra loro? Gli orsi bruni e reali mi sembrano più pericolosi... e poi mi sento come -sai quando mettono le persone in prigione e cercano di sfruttarle per le loro abilità?”  
  
“Come se fossimo in prigione?” chiede sarcasticamente Bruce. “Riabilitazione.”  
  
“Sì. Sì, è abbastanza calzante.” Tony sbuffa, e gli dedica un sorriso pigro, nascondendo parte del viso dietro il braccio. Lascia che passi qualche secondo prima di dirgli qualcos'altro. Giocherella con le punte delle dita col cubo, facendolo roteare sulla scrivania. E Bruce vorrebbe essere un po' più irritato da questo suo comportamento, dal fatto che Tony sia scappato dal laboratorio, o che non si stia occupando dei progetti statali, ma si riscopre impossibilitato a farlo.  
  
Cerca di mordersi via il sorriso. E ricorda che cosa vuol dire essere senza un Tony Stark accanto, quindi, davvero, non vorrebbe dirlo, ma averlo seduto alla scrivania, nonostante non faccia parte della squadra, nonostante dovesse essere da un'altra parte a fare qualcosa che lo dovrebbe rendere più utile, lo tranquillizza. Tony non sa portare tranquillità, ma la porta agli altri. Per Bruce è una specie di oasi in mezzo al caos. Tony ha senso. Tony è intorno a lui da abbastanza tempo da poter essere una costante.  
  
“Invitalo a cena. Potreste parlare. Avete parlato, ultimamente?” Tony non sa quale sia il limite da non superare durante una conversazione. Ma immagina che vada bene anche così. “Con Thor.”  
  
Bruce torna a giocherellare con la penna e a mordersi prima il labbro e poi l'interno della guancia, con sempre più forza, mentre distoglie lo sguardo da Tony. “Certo” borbotta. “Parliamo tutti i giorni. Lavoriamo insieme.”  
  
“Lo sai che non è questo che volevo dire” ribatte lui, ruotando gli occhi. Si alza a sedere e lancia un'occhiata verso Thor, che beve del caffè, poco lontano. Sospira anche, grattandosi la testa. Raddrizza la schiena, continua a parlare a bassa voce, come se si stessero scambiando i loro segreti più oscuri. “Bruce” lo chiama, prima di deglutire e guardarlo come se fosse l'essere più miserabile del mondo. “A te piace Thor?”  
  
Bruce sospira e scuote la testa. “No” risponde senza nemmeno pensarci. Alza una spalla, gli mostra le mani, neanche volesse mostrargli che sono pulite. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
Tony continua a guardarlo come se fosse l'essere umano più miserabile in questo mondo. Poi torna a giocare con il suo cubo di Rubik. “Parla con Loki” borbotta, disinteressato alla conversazione. “Prima di parlare con Thor, dovresti proprio parlare con Loki. A me -al suo posto mi avrebbe aiutato.”  
  
“Domani” sospira Bruce, grattandosi la fronte. “Domani” ripete sospirando.  
  
  
  
  
Bruce si infila la giacca e prende la borsa, prima di andare a casa. Thor sta ancora lavorando alla sua scrivania. Compila verbali, firma carte, risolve casi. Ha aiutato Natasha e Clint nel loro caso e poi sorride verso tutti. Ha mangiato con Tony dei marshmallow e se n'è infilato in bocca più o meno una ventina, prima di scoppiare a ridere e far ridere a sua volta anche Tony, che gli ha sputato in faccia i marshmallow che lui aveva in bocca. Ha parlato per un po' con Carol, forse di cani e gatti, forse di aerei. Ogni tanto lo ha salutato con la mano. Thor a Bruce. E Bruce gli ha sorriso e però non gli ha parlato, non gli ha detto niente di Loki, non lo ha nemmeno ringraziato per il caffè di questa mattina.  
  
Thor è ancora seduto lì. Potrebbe farlo adesso.  
  
“Ci vediamo domani” lo saluta, con la mano, per poi andare via, senza aggiungere nient'altro, né dare la possibilità a Thor di rispondergli.


End file.
